Nostalgia de un grato recuerdo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: A veces, justo a la mitad de sus viajes, Ash se siente melancólico y se detiene a un lado del camino para tomar un descanso, y se da cuenta de que en realidad ya pronto se hará de noche y que debe detenerse de todos modos porque el día se le ha ido sin siquiera notarlo y es peligroso andar a oscuras.


**Esta historia está basada en la canción "I'm only me when I'm with you" de Taylor Swift.**

 **Con todo mi amor y cariño, para Misty Sunflower. No hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague, porque si no hay un acreedor que te cobre, hay un plazo que prescribe, jaja Feliz cumpleaños, bonita, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Nostalgia de un grato recuerdo

─ _¡Ash, mira; es un Pikachu!− dice Misty apuntando al cielo y él puede ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

─ _Y esa parece un Toguepi─ afirma él por su lado._

 _Entonces Misty ríe alegre y él la sigue. Ambos acaban dejando que el sueño y el cansancio que acumularon en ese día de larga caminata los venza, y duermen uno junto al otro al lado de la fogata que a duras penas han logrado encender por sí solos, y que no amenaza con extinguirse del todo._

A veces, justo a la mitad de sus viajes, Ash se siente melancólico y se detiene a un lado del camino para tomar un descanso, y se da cuenta de que en realidad ya pronto se hará de noche y que debe detenerse de todos modos porque el día se le ha ido sin siquiera notarlo y es peligroso andar a oscuras.

Ash enciende la fogata –que después de tantos años sigue costándole trabajo- y extiende su viejo saco de dormir junto a ella y su luz incandescente. Se recuesta sobre él boca arriba, dándole la cara a la inmensidad del cielo estrellado y contempla su brillo. Pikachu no tarda en subírsele al pecho y acurrucarse con su propia cola, encontrando en el calor de su amo, un refugio confortable.

Él sonríe al sentirlo y lanza una mirada al otro lado de la hoguera para comentárselo a la persona que ya no está ahí. Pikachu lo mira, comprensivo y contenedor; entiende perfectamente la decepción que cruza el rostro del chico al encontrar un lugar vacío a su lado. _Su_ lugar.

─Ya no es lo mismo, ¿cierto, compañero?─le comenta casi con resignación el entrenador a su amigo y éste siente, cauto.

El roedor debe tener cuidado, no quiere que su entrenador se desanime, pero ya lleva bastantes días suspirando al aire e imaginando que a su lado hay una sombra conocida. Ya no sabe con exactitud cómo ayudarlo. Como única opción visible, decide acariciar su mejilla con la propia y volver a acurrucarse junto a él, y demostrarle todo el cariño que cabía en su pequeño cuerpecito.

El moreno le acaricia la cabeza y las orejas, para volver a mirar de lleno el cielo y su inmensidad. Y suspira hondo, para que el aire de la montaña llene sus pulmones y los buenos recuerdos acudieran a él como bellos sueños recientes.

Aún a pesar de las protestas de un Pikachu ya en su segundo sueño, Ash se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a los restos de una fogata que ya se ha apagado por completo y que ya no ilumina nada, pues ha decidido que es hora de dormir; mañana le espera un largo día por delante. Es por eso que se acomoda de costado junto a su amigo, que luego de gruñir un poco, logra acurrucarse nuevamente.

Pero ni el pasar de las horas, ni el murmullo de los árboles, ni la canción que los grillos interpretaban para él esa noche, hacen que consiga conciliar el sueño, porque un solo pensamiento ronda por su mente constantemente: _ya no es lo mismo._

No, por supuesto que no. Ya que si bien sus recuerdos siempre han sido lo púnico que ha necesitado para mantenerse firme y estable, determinado a seguir siempre adelante y cumplir sus metas, desde hace un buen tiempo que eso ya no es suficiente para él. Misty solía ser una parte importante de sus aventuras, y él no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora.

A estas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, el recuerdo de su amiga se ha vuelto tan efímero y liviano que ya no es capaz de retenerlo consigo como al principio, y su ausencia cobra ahora un peso imposible de soportar. En cambio, el recuerdo de ambos mientras dibujaban en el cielo –uno que él había creído olvidado hace tiempo-, acude a su mente con mucha más frecuencia. Y le duele.

─ _Cuídate, ¿si?─oye las recomendaciones de Misty mientras él se dedica a mirar al piso. No puede mirarla a ella, no tiene el valor─. Cuida también a Pikachu._

 _Ash asiente aún sin dirigirle la mirada. De pronto, y aún después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, se siente incapaz de mirarla ahora._

─ _Ya no será lo mismo, ¿lo sabes?─él habla de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa._

 _Ambos quedan en silencio, uno en que –ahora sí-, el joven entrenador la ve. Y la ve sonreír. Y se sorprende por ello, porque por un momento creyó que si alguien estaría más triste que él mismo por esa inminente separación, sería precisamente ella._

 _Pero al parecer no es así, ella se ve estable, y él piensa que ya quisiera tener la mitad de su entereza. Por un lado, cree que eso está bien, que Misty debe sentirse feliz por lo que viene, por lo que ha elegido, porque es lo que siempre quiso. Porque si ella se fuera a Cerulean en contra de su voluntad y eso la hiciera infeliz, Ash no podría estar bien con eso. Pero por otro lado, no puede evitar sentirse traicionado por su sonrisa, porque se separarían y a ella no parece pesarle._

─ _Claro que no será lo mismo, tonto─ oye cómo Misty le responde con soltura, como si acabase de decir la mayor obviedad de todas._

 _Ash no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, levemente ofendido, sin comprender del todo._

─ _Pero jamás dejes que eso te detenga, ¿si?─entonces ella sonríe._

La mañana atrapa a Ash en medio del bosque junto a los restos de lo que fue una fogata mal encendida y fácilmente apagada. Pikachu le tocó la cara con sus pequeñas manitas, anunciándole que ha llegado la hora de despertar y él asume que ha soñado toda la noche con un momento maravilloso.

El cielo azul es brillante y limpio esa mañana, y Ash decide que es hora de marchar, inspirado por una nueva energía sacada de un grato recuerdo. Termina de pisotear la huella de la fogata, asegurándose de que ésta estuviera realmente apagada.

─Pika Pikapi─ anuncia el pequeño, subiéndose al hombro de su dueño para llamar su atención.

─¿Qué sucede, amigo?─ ríe el chico, acariciando su cabeza. Pikachu sonríe, agradecido por el cariño y apunta con una de sus manitas al cielo, apoyando con su mirada.

El moreno obedece, alzando la vista al cielo. Entonces no puede evitar sonreír, gratamente sorprendido por lo que ve sobre su cabeza; un cúmulo de nubes blancas, que si se entrecierran un poco los ojos, parecen un Pikachu, y otro, a su lado, que claramente es similar a un Toquepi.

─¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, amigo?─le pregunta, alegre, repentinamente entusiasmado.

─Pika pika─ asiente él, eufórico, dándole a entender que, efectivamente, ambos tenían alguna especie de telepatía.

─Entonces, andando─ sentencia, reanudando su marcha.

Si se daba prisa, le daría tiempo de hacer un desvío corto hacia Cerulean. Y quién sabe, quizás podría combatir la nostalgia.

* * *

 **Lo sé, me quedó cortito, pero es que esta pareja simplemente no es para mí, además, estoy pasando por uno de esos momentos en la vida en que lo único que quieres es sacarte los pelos a tirones; por suerte, solo me queda una prueba solemne y a partir de aquí el semestre se relaja un poco.**

 **Lo hice con mucho amor, no lo solté hasta que estuve satisfecha, y aunque no es taan largo como yo hubiese querido, a mí me convenció.**


End file.
